Soup
by Kittyeb
Summary: A small drabble in which Kurt is sick and Dave comes to cheer him up.


When the doorbell rang the last thing Burt expected to see on the doorstep was one Dave Karofsky, his arms loaded down with cloth grocery bags.

"Can I help you?" He said, keeping his expression neutral. Dave took a deep breath and set everything down before looking Burt in the eye.

"I heard Kurt's sick? Bad cold…"

"And?" Burt responded, still stone faced.

"Sir- please if I can just have a second of your time- I want you to know how sorry I am, for everything. And I know that doesn't cut it because he's your son but-" DaSZSve was shuffling his feet, he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"He's seen it in his heart to forgive me, and it means more then you can know that he's my friend now. He's helped me so much- I- I just want to help him for once." Burt pursed his lips, an action Dave had seen Kurt do a million times.

"What's all this?" He waved to the bags.

"I…um…I brought him some stuff to make him feel better, ya know just some..um..stuff."

"Did you leave anything in the store for the rest of the shoppers?" Dave blushed heavily and stared at his feet,

"Y-yes sir." Burt sighed, and stepped aside to allow the nervous embarrassed boy inside.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"The teachers noticed how fidgety I was so they let me go home 'sick'. But Santana is picking up all my assignments and I made sure there were no quizzes or anything!" He reassured hastily. Burt rolled his eyes,

"All right you can go up, but the door stays open and if he tells you to leave you do it, understand?"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." Dave picked up his multitude of bags and scurried up the stairs.

"It's the door at the end!" Burt called after him, and received a faint 'Thank you' in reply.

-:-

"Kurt?" Dave tapped the door,

"Dad?" was the faint croak from inside. Dave nudged the door open with a shoulder and smiled nervously. For lack of anything better to say he started with,

"Hey."

"Dave?" A very much rumpled and flushed Kurt had been entangled in his enormous and extravagant red bed like a prince, but when Dave stepped in he pushed himself up, and looked confused.

"What are you doing here? What's all this?"

"I came to make you feel better, visit you on your sick bed or something." Dave was forcing himself to ignore the fact that Kurt's voice sounded unbelievably sexy with that faint rasp to it.

"Dave no," Kurt protested weakly "I'll get you sick…" He rubbed a hand over his eyes and felt his own forehead. He was dressed in royal blue silk pajama's which came down over his hands and only enhanced how adorable he looked.

"Don't worry about that, I have the immune system from god. I'll be fine." He waved Kurt off as Kurt flopped back amongst his pillows.

"What's in all the bags?" He asked faintly.

"All the necessity's to make this not quite so miserable." Dave started rummaging, and pulled out a Tupperware,

"Soup; which I made from scratch last night by the way. Then we have my mom's humidifier, some snacks, some little hard candies' for your throat which I'm sure is a total wreck right now, some of those gummy bear vitamins because everyone knows that the normal ones are gross. Then I went to the library and got you some books. Autobiographies of a few of your favorite stars and some good paperbacks, and they also had the first three seasons of Gilmore girls so I got those too. Oh! And some classic movies." Kurt was staring at him.

"Wait…you went and got all this for me?" Dave colored slightly.

"Um..yeah, ya know. Being a good friend…" Kurt sniffed and reached for a tissue.

"That's not being a good friend, that's being like the best friend ever. Now put on some Gilmore girls and come give me some soup!" He patted the covers next to him demandingly, and chucked the tissue in the nearby wastebasket. Dave selected the first disc case and wandered over to Kurt's expansive stereo system.

"Holy crap there are like 7 remotes over here!"

"It's the one with the red rhinestones." Said Kurt.

"I have no idea how to work this, why are there so many buttons it's like a space ship!"

"Oh throw it over here! You just put the disk in when I say so."

"You got it." Dave lightly tossed the remote to Kurt who began pushing buttons like a pro. Dave leaned back on the shelves and laughed.

"My DVD player is practically antique, we've had it most of my life."

"That explains a few things. Ok, put it in." Dave set the disk in the tray and Kurt closed it.

"Now the soup please." Kurt held out his hands for the Tupperware and spoon then waited expectantly while Dave kicked off his shoes and climbed up next to him.

"What is it?" He asked sniffing the soup curiously.

"Potage Aux Cèpes" Replied Dave with a straight face and a passable French accent.

"What?" Kurt said, staring at him.

"Come on Kurt, you're in French four I should think you know what I said."

"I know what you said, I just can't believe you said it!"

"What?" Dave said rolling his eyes and shrugging, "I got a French cookbook for Christmas, and my mom is fluent in French!"

"Whatever you say Mr. Fancy-pants." Kurt took a sip of the soup, straight faced. A second later as Dave was still grumbling about how a little French soup did not make him 'fancy' Kurt's eyes went wide and he yelled,

"Oh my god this is amazing!" He hit Dave on the arm "You are loaning me that cookbook, and teaching me how to make this."

"Shut up and eat your soup."

"I WILL." Kurt snapped and turned on the DVD before going back to sipping his soup. After a moment of huffy silence, Kurt giggled, and then Dave gave a little snort of laughter. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

From behind the door, Burt Hummel smiled and shook his head, walking back down the stairs.


End file.
